


Un Loki dans le fil

by Nelja



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Gen, Humor, Loki is awesome in any iteration, Pastiche, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un des multiples jours où Loki décida de jouer un tour aux dieux ; cette fois-ci, cela concerne la décoration d'intérieur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Loki dans le fil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantomefumee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fantomefumee).



> Fic écrite pour Fufu, sur le thème "Loki qui joue des tours pendables aux autres dieux, parce que c'est comme ça qu'il est le plus brillant". Ecrit sous la forme d'un pastiche de livres de mythologie, complet, avec même des notes à la fin. :-) D'ailleurs, l'expression finale existe vraiment, même si son origine est complètement inventée.

Après l'édification de la forteresse d'Asgard, les dieux délibérèrent et décidèrent d'en orner les murs froids et nus (1) d'une immense broderie ; toutes les jeunes filles d'Asgard s'employèrent à son élaboration, sous la direction de la Dame des Vanes, qui connaît la beauté mieux que personne.

Loki s'intéressa au projet, espérant le détourner pour son propre amusement. Sous l'aspect d'une vierge aux cheveux clairs (2), il se mêla aux jeunes brodeuses, et entreprit de trouver une occasion. Mais Freya veillait sur le travail de chacune avec un soin jaloux.

En premier, l'Ase Menteur examina le travail de sa voisine, qui s'occupait des chats de Freya ; et le voilà à contester, à critiquer, leur queue ne devrait pas être si courte, et as-tu déjà compté le nombre de leurs moustaches ? La pauvre fille, de honte, n'osait demander à Freya de regarder. Mais, rougissante, elle fit la requête "Ô fille de Njörd, pourrais-tu amener ci-devant tes chats, que je vérifie un détail ?"

La déesse de l'amour, compatissante, s'en alla les chercher ; et pendant ce bref temps, Loki put broder ce qu'il voulait, avant de dissimuler les modifications derrière une illusion magique.

Le jour suivant, il s'engagea dans une discussion acharnée avec sa voisine, prétextant que ses ongles étaient mal coupés ; quand on le fait tard le soir, comment peut-on espérer y mettre de l'art ? Puis, après avoir laissé la discussion s'envenimer à plaisir, c'est lui qui s'adressa à Freya. "Ô reine de la beauté, quand doit-on se couper les ongles ?"

"Quand on y pense !" répondit la déesse surprise. (3) Mais alors Loki leva les deux bras au ciel et s'exclama "Louée soit la soeur de Freyr ! Prenons soin de nos mains pendant que nous y pensons !" Il joignit le geste à la parole, et en quelques minutes, toutes les jeunes filles se coupaient les ongles.

Freya, qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de discuter ses propres conseils, les laissa faire selon leur fantaisie, et en profita pour souffler elle-même pendant quelque temps, s'occupant de ses propres mains ; pendant qu'elle regardait ailleurs, le Dieu rusé eut à nouveau le loisir d'accomoder la broderie à sa propre façon.

Le troisième jour, après une longue conversation avec ses voisines sur le sujet, Loki demanda à la femme d'Odr : "Ô déesse de l'amour, pardonne mon indiscrétion, mais nous nous demandons toutes comment tu as choisi ton époux. Quelles sont ses qualités qui font que tu le préfères à tout autre ?"

Freya rougit, et pencha la tête sur le côté. Ses devoirs d'artisanat s'estompaient devant la douceur d'évoquer son amour. "Ha, mais quelles qualités mon époux ne possède-t-il pas ? Il est beau, fort, juste, doux, intelligent..." Pendant que les jeunes filles curieuses harcelaient la déesse de questions, elle négligea, perdue dans ses amoureuses rêveries, la surveillance de la tapisserie ; et Loki en profita pour s'atteler encore à ses traîtres modifications.

"Certains diront," continuait Freya, "que mon époux Odr n'est ni aussi beau que Balder, ni aussi fort que Thor, ni aussi juste que Tyr, ni aussi doux que Bragi, ni aussi intelligent que le père des dieux ; mais en tout cas, il est tellement attentionné au lit que..." (4)

"Plus que tous les autres dieux réunis." interrompit le Dieu du mensonge calme et souriant, sous son déguisement de vierge. "Qui d'autre pourrait le dire que vous, qui avez testé ?"

Brusquement interrompue, la Maîtresse des Chats le regarda avec une fureur qui aurait ébranlé une montagne ; mais Loki se contenta de baisser la tête, et seulement pour cacher son sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Dehors !" ordonna Freya. "Et ne reviens plus ! Déjà, c'est toi qui, hier, nous interrompis ! Je ne veux plus que tu aies part à ce projet !" Mais Loki estimait sa part comme déjà bien suffisante. Au contraire, il se réjouissait de pouvoir passer les jours suivant loin de tous travaux d'aiguille.

Vint enfin le jour où la broderie devait être dévoilée aux yeux des habitants d'Asgard. Depuis le plafond jusqu'au sol, elle se déroula en courbes lumineuses. Le thème en était la vie des dieux, et on pouvait voir chacun d'entre eux, du plus humble au plus grand, présenté dans l'activité qui lui faisait le plus honneur, la douce Idunn soignant ses pommes, le jeune Ull bandant son arc...

Parmi les places d'honneur, se trouvaient les illustrations du Père de Tous, du Porteur de Mjöllnir, et de la Dame des Vanes elle-même. Mais alors que les dieux les admiraient, ils remarquèrent quelques petits détails qui gâtèrent leur humeur.

Freya volait au dessus du champ de bataille, dans son chariot tiré par ses chats. Elle avait au cou le collier des Brisingar, et son visage était le plus beau qu'on puisse imaginer ; si ce n'est qu'une longue et fournie moustache rouge lui barrait le visage.

Thor, lui, affrontait à lui seul une armée de géants. Son marteau étincelait au soleil, ainsi que ses muscles luisants. Son visage exprimait un indomptable courage. Malheureusement, le vent qui faisait voler ses cheveux soulevait aussi amplement sa tunique, et dévoilait un équipage fort minuscule et humiliant. (5)

Quant à Odin le Dieu Voyant, il observait cette scène, loin en hauteur. Il était très certainement majestueux, drapé dans son manteau gris ; mais il l'aurait été plus encore si ses deux corbeaux n'étaient pas en train de satisfaire leurs besoins sur sa tête, l'un souillant sa capuche, l'autre sur le point de tomber sur son front.

Les unes après les autres, les respirations des dieux se figèrent, devant l'ampleur de ce sacrilège. Un silence lourd plana dans la grand salle d'Asgard, jusqu'à ce que Loki le rompe par ses applaudissements.

"Superbe !" s'exclama-t-il. "Dieux, n'appréciez-vous pas la finesse dans les couleurs et les points de cette superbe broderie ? Si elle vous plait si peu, je ne la refuserais pas pour décorer ma chambre !"

A ce moment, tous les dieux se retournèrent vers lui, le tonnerre dans leurs regards, leurs bras dressés ; et Loki murmura de par soi "C'est ma malédiction, il faut toujours que je me vante de mes réussites. C'est pour ça que je me fais avoir à chaque fois." (6)

Déjà Thor levait son marteau, se préparant à frapper, et grande était sa colère, que sa virilité eut été ainsi mise en cause. Quand Loki cria "Attendez, attendez ! Si vous me blessez, vous vous exposerez à ma vengeance !"

Thor ricana : "Et de quelle façon crois-tu pouvoir te venger, avorton ? Par une autre tapisserie ? - Pendant trois jours, j'ai été compté parmi les vierges. - Qu'est-ce que cela peut t'apporter ? A part prouver une fois de plus que tu n'as aucune virilité, oh, et que ton talent pour le mensonge n'a pas de limites ?"

"- Pendant trois jours, j'ai écouté les secrets que s'échangent les jeunes filles quand elles sont seules. Et maintenant, j'en sais suffisamment pour tourner les frères contre les soeurs, les parents contre leurs enfants..."

Certains dieux commencèrent à le regarder d'un air alarmé. Loki continuait, son visage et sa voix emplis de malice. "- Je sais des choses qui pourraient tourner la vie conjugale de chacun en enfer. Je sais aussi que pour certains des honorables dieux présents, cela ne changerait pas grand chose ; mais il faut bien garder les apparences, n'est-ce pas ?"

Un frémissement de crainte parcourut l'assistance, et Odin signala discrètement au père des dieux de laisser partir Loki. Une outre emplie de fange, déclara-t-il, souillerait l'assistance si on la crevait. A regret, l'époux de Sif suivit les conseils de son père, le plus sage des Ases. (7)

Voilà comment Loki put ridiculiser les dieux et échapper à leur vengeance. Voilà pourquoi on dit, quand il y a un défaut dans une tapisserie, qu'il y a un Loki dans le fil ; puisse-t-il épargner vos filles, et se lier à celles de vos ennemis !

* * *

_(1) D'après les sources les plus anciennes, et donc les plus fiables, les géants font de piètres décorateurs d'intérieur. (D'après les sources récentes aussi, mais elles ne comptent pas. Fi.)_

_(2) Malgré les habitudes de Loki de se transformer en animaux ou en vieille femme, cette transformation en fille jeune et belle est inouïe. Certains disent qu'il a préféré garder cette possibilité la plus secrète possible. Sinon, certains dieux auraient pu se poser plus souvent des questions quant à leurs propres aventures._

_(3) On notera l'étonnante modernité de cette réponse._

_(4) C'était effectivement une question épineuse. L'érudit remerciera Loki de l'avoir posée. Avec un peu de chances, cela alimentera ses fantasmes nocturnes._

_(5) Expression qu'on pourrait traduire en langage moderne par "Il en a une toute petite." Savoir s'il s'agit d'un adroit mensonge ou d'une vérité qui blesse est une énigme archéologique, mais il est possible que Loki n'en ait rien ignoré (voir note 2)_

_(6) Toutes les expériences antérieures laissent entendre qu'ils auraient fini par le soupçonner quand même._

_(7) Mais peut-être quand même légèrement concerné par les allusions de Loki sur l'harmonie conjugale. Cela n'empêche pas._


End file.
